Sobre Bebês e Fraldas
by Laura Kim
Summary: Tudo bem, Natsu... você já viu a Lucy fazer isso... é só limpar, passar talco e colocar outra fralda... é nojento, mas não é difícil...


**N/A: **Heeeello galere! Mais uma fic de FT para vocês (: Na verdade, eu já tinha essa escrita há _meses_, mas estava sem coragem de postar porque não achei que ficou tão engraçada quanto eu queria, mas, mesmo assim, eu gosto dela, então resolvi postar.

Tive a ideia de escrever essa história depois de receber uma review da _lehay-chan_ na fic (também de FT, obviamente) _Tomorrow Never Knows_. Mas não precisa ter lido TNK para ler esta! Então, enjoy, e não deixem de compartilhar seus pensamentos ;D

**Sobre Bebês e Fraldas**

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

- Claro, Lucy. Pode ir tranqüila. Aqui, dê-me Igneel. – Natsu estendeu os braços, esboçando um sorriso que, ele esperava, passasse alguma segurança para a mulher.

Lucy franziu o cenho, e voltou a olhar para o bebê. Ele havia completado seis meses fazia uma semana, mas aparentava ser maior. Seus olhos tinham um brilho inteligente que, o dragon slayer gostava de pensar, ele havia herdado do pai.

- Não sei, não, Natsu... eu posso cancelar... as garotas vão entender...

- Lucy! Você merece uma folga! Além do mais, ele não vai ficar sozinho. Ele estará comigo.

- Isso que é preocupante... – Happy murmurou, entrecerrando os olhos.

- Happy! Cale a boca! – Natsu virou-se irritado para o gato. – Além do mais, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não tem casa, não?

- A Charlie também vai sair com as meninas. Não quero ficar sozinho. – Happy fez beicinho.

- Então tenham logo um filho, vocês dois!

- Happy cuidando de um mini-Happy... – Lucy falou, imaginando a cena. – Pare, Natsu. Não incentive esse pesadelo.

Natsu riu. Happy limitou-se a mostrar-lhes a língua e voltar a comer seu peixe.

Lucy mordeu levemente o lábio inferior; ela olhou para Igneel, sentindo um vazio no peito somente ao pensar em deixá-lo por algumas horas. Desde que ele nascera, ela não ficara um momento sequer longe dele. Ao desviar o olhar para Natsu, porém, ela percebeu a expectativa em que ele estava... ele estava ansioso por aquela oportunidade. Seria uma "noite dos meninos", como ele pontuara no dia anterior quando Erza, Kana, Levy, Wendy, Lisanna e Mirajane a chamaram para sair.

A maga estelar fechou os olhos por um breve instante, respirou fundo e entregou Igneel para o pai. Natsu abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não se preocupe, Lucy. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ainda se sentindo um tanto quanto apreensiva, Lucy saiu.

Natsu ficou olhando da janela até ter certeza de que Lucy não mudaria de ideia e voltasse no meio do caminho. Ao perdê-la de vista, olhou para o bebê em seus braços.

- Tudo bem, filhote. Agora que a diversão de verdade começa!

E foi divertido. Natsu fez marabalismo para Igneel (com objetos, e não bolas de fogo como normalmente ele fazia), Happy fez piruetas no ar que faziam com que o filho de Natsu soltasse aquelas gargalhadas gostosas de ouvir que só um bebê consegue dar e que contagiam a todos.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia é que a coisa começou a ficar séria. Igneel começou a chorar. De início Natsu manteve a calma; "bem", ele pensou, "já passou da hora da janta dele". Então Happy foi distrair o bebê enquanto Natsu foi esquentar uma das mamadeiras que Lucy havia preparado antes de sair.

- Prooooooooonto! – disse animadamente o dragon slayer, mostrando a mamadeira a Igneel. – É isso que você quer, não é, garoto?

Mas não era o que ele queria. E Igneel não aparentava estar com sono, também. E isso só deixava uma terceira opção...

- Natsu... eu acho que a fralda dele está suja... – murmurou Happy, sem jeito, apontando o óbvio.

- Hum... é. P-parece que é isso... – Natsu gaguejou, parado em frente ao sofá, onde Igneel estava deitado abrindo o berreiro.

Durante um minuto inteiro Natsu e Happy encararam o bebê. Então, desajeitadamente, Natsu o pegou no colo – tomando o maior cuidado para que nenhuma parte do seu corpo encostasse na fralda que Igneel estava usando - e o levou para seu quarto.

O quarto de Igneel ficava em frente ao quarto que Natsu dividia com Lucy. Para variar, os dois não conseguiram concordar sobre a decoração do aposento: Natsu queria que as paredes fossem vermelhas, e os móveis, em formato de dragão; Lucy queria que as paredes fossem de um tom azul bebê, e os móveis com um design simples. Eles ficaram discutindo por exatas três semanas até que Erza perdeu a paciência e resolveu fazer a decoração do quarto ela mesma, e até que acabou fazendo um bom trabalho. As paredes eram de um amarelo suave, os móveis eram de madeira e ela acabara colocando um berço no estilo que Lucy queria e enchendo-o de dragões de pelúcia, para agradar Natsu. A enorme cômoda onde as roupas e as fraldas de Igneel estavam guardadas também servia para realizar a troca das últimas.

Natsu deitou o filho em cima da cômoda e pareceu estar perdido. Respirou fundo, contou até três e começou a tirar a fralda de Igneel...

- Eca! – Natsu fez uma careta. – Garoto, o que você comeu?

Igneel se limitou a rir.

- Happy... me faz um favor... joga isso no lixo ali no canto... – sem resposta. – Happy... ? – Natsu virou-se, procurando pelo quarto; ele tinha certeza de que o gato o seguira até ali. Olhou ao redor e viu que a janela estava aberta. – Maldito desertor. – murmurou, com os dentes entrecerrados. – Tudo bem, Natsu... você já viu a Lucy fazer isso... é só limpar, passar talco e colocar outra fralda... é nojento, mas não é difícil...

Havia uma caixa de lenços umedecidos sobre a cômoda, assim como alguns cremes e o talco. Natsu pegou alguns lenços e começou a limpar Igneel; usou cinco lenços até dar-se por satisfeito. "Nunca se esqueça de limpar bem", ele se lembrou das orientações de Lucy quando esta lhe mostrou como trocar uma fralda. Passou talco e pegou uma fralda limpa.

- Hmmmm... – Natsu analisou-a por alguns instantes. – Será que tem problema se eu deixá-lo sem fralda? – ele tentou imaginar qual seria a reação de Lucy a isso. – Não, melhor eu pôr.

Demorou um pouco – vários minutos, para falar a verdade – mas ele conseguiu colocar a fralda corretamente. Sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo, Natsu voltou a pegar o filho no colo e levou-o para a sala para que, aí sim, ele tomasse sua mamadeira. Pouco tempo depois, ele estava dormindo. Cuidadosamente, para que não acabasse acordando Igneel, Natsu levou-o até o quarto e o depositou em seu berço. Ele observou como o filho dormia serenamente por alguns instantes, com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Suspirou, sentindo-se um pouco cansado, e virou-se para sair do quarto... porém, algo chamou sua atenção.

Foi a cômoda onde ele trocara a fralda de Igneel. De alguma forma – como ele não saberia dizer -, havia talco espalhado por todo canto. A caixa de lenços umedecidos havia tombado e abrira, de modo que os lenços acabaram secando. Um dos cremes (que ele nem usara) também havia tombado e aberto, espalhando seu conteúdo sobre a cômoda e, pior, em uma gaveta que estava entreaberta.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Como Happy havia fugido, Natsu havia colocado a fralda suja no canto para que a jogasse fora depois que terminasse de limpar Igneel. Mas, _de alguma forma_, ela havia caído no chão... com a parte suja virada para baixo.

- Ok – o mago respirou fundo – A Lucy ainda vai demorar para chegar...

Nesse instante ele ouviu a porta da frente abrir.

- Natsu! Tadaima!

- O... O-Okaeri... – "estou perdido", Natsu pensou, enquanto respondia.


End file.
